


Porque la solución más lógica era una boda

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, Aoi toshaka, Arturia Pendragon - Freeform, Boda, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne - Freeform, Emiya kiritsugu - Freeform, Fate Zero - Freeform, Fluff, Gilgamesh archer, Gilgamesh kotomine kirei, Humor, Irisviel von einzbern - Freeform, Iskandar - Freeform, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald - Freeform, KotoGil - Freeform, Kotomine Kirei - Freeform, Kotomine risei - Freeform, Lancelot beserker, M/M, Maiya - Freeform, Matou Kariya - Freeform, Rin toshaka, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri - Freeform, Tokiomi toshaka, Waver velvet - Freeform, carnival phantasm - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: —Ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte Gilgamesh.—Y cometer homicidio también es de mala suerte para la boda Kirei.—Entonces ya ni hablamos sobre el adulterio ¿Verdad?Gilgamesh acorto la distancia entre ambos.—Créeme Kirei, antes de que puedas abrirle las piernas a otro hombre tu cabeza estará rodando por el suelo, así que no pruebes tu suerte ante la benevolencia de este rey.—Nunca me lo permitiría su majestad.Tokiomi Tohsaka no sabe cómo paso de estar en medio de una guerra por el santo grial a organizar la boda del rey de Uruk con su exalumno Kotomine Kirei.O, como evitar el fiasco del final de la cuarta guerra del santo grial con una boda y de paso darle una lección a Tokiomi Tohsaka.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo I

—Tokiomi por favor, como amigo te lo pido, ¡Haz algo! —suplico Risei Kotomine al ver el desastre en el río Mion.

Tokiomi Tohsaka se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

—Lo entiendo pero…—dirigió una mirada a su sirviente, Gilgamesh; el Rey de Uruk quien degustaba su copa de vino.

—Oh, ¿Sucede algo Tokiomi? —se dirigió el sirviente con gracia, alzando su copa hacia su dirección.

—Bien, parece ser que se necesita de su brillante presencia mi rey, ahora mismo en el río Mion ya que…

—No parece ser una situación donde el rey debería inmiscuirse.

Le interrumpió Gilgamesh. Tokiomi suspiro con resignación mientras dirigía su vista hacia su amigo y a su hijo quienes habían llegado a la mansión Tohsaka.

El acto; meramente producto del miedo que se estaciono en el anciano sobre hacer conocer el mundo de los magos y la guerra del santo grial le hizo ir directamente a la mansión Tohsaka. Si bien al principio observo su decisión precipitada por decir lo menos no pudo evitar comprender el pavor del hombre ante la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Después de todo, el establecer una tregua para aniquilar a Caster había sido anunciado con anticipación y el hecho de que viniera el hombre santo a pedir su cooperación no sería enjuiciado como un acto de favoritismo.

—Risei ¿Cómo se encuentra la situación? Ya planeaste algo acerca de cómo abordaran esto...

—Bien, sobre ello —el anciano trato de secarse el sudor que recorría su rostro con el pañuelo blanco que saco de su bolsillo, buscando consuelo se encontró con la imperturbable mirada de su hijo— Kirei —chillo el nombre de su primogénito.

—La asamblea ya fue informada —anuncio con voz plana el sacerdote, el anciano suspiro aliviado— Sin embargo el hecho de que las fuerzas aéreas hayan entrado a la zona de conflicto no facilita las cosas.

Un nuevo chillido del hombre se escuchó, _“¿Cuánto le costara a la santa iglesia? ¿Aún más cuanto tendré que desembolsar de mis bolsillos?”,_ pensó el anciano.

—Ya veo, ¿Y los sirvientes que se encuentran combatiendo?

—Hasta el momento, solo se encuentran Rider, Saber y Lancer.

—Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para que uno de ellos desaparezca —comento pensativo Tokiomi.

—Podría ser así, sin embargo dudo que alguno de los tres maestros rompa su temporal tregua ante el poder de Caster a menos qué… —sin querer Kirei hablo en voz alta, sin embargo se detuvo al constatar gracias a su sirviente; Assassin que alguien además de los propios maestros se encontraban en el lugar.

Emiya Kiritsugu.

—¿Kirei?

Kotomine Kirei notó las miradas sobre si, despertando del estupor y del deseo de conocer al asesino de magos.

—Lo más factible seria cerrar el paso a los transeúntes y así evitar más testigos —profirió. Risei asintió de acuerdo. —Entonces si me lo permite yo…

Gilgamesh quien había estado atento a la conversación dejo su copa de vino para materializarse a un lado de los hombres.

—Pareces ansioso —sonrió altivamente Gilgamesh— Sin embargo dudo que tu actuar apresurado se deba solo por la seguridad de la gente que podría salir herida, parece que algo más atrajo tu atención como para actuar tan apresuradamente —Kirei siguió imperturbable ignorando las palabras del Rey de Uruk. Gilgamesh como respuesta frunció el entrecejo.

—Bien posiblemente sea así, esta situación pondría a cualquiera ansioso —trato de calmar la tensión Risei, Tokiomi agradeció.

—Entonces me retiro iré a la comisaria y…

En ese instante Gilgamesh soltó una sonora carcajada. Tokiomi suspiro.

—Parece que algo ha divertido al rey de los héroes esta noche ¿Podría ser tan amable de contarnos su majestad? —declaro Kirei sin atisbo alguno de curiosidad.

Gilgamesh detuvo su risa solo para observar al sacerdote, sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Por esta noche me siento generoso, así que compartiré mi conocimiento con ustedes simples mortales. Lo que ha causado la gracia de este rey no es más que nada su exagerada preocupación por una nimiedad como esta.

—Oh, ¿Es así? —soltó pensativo Kirei.

—Si —afirmo con severidad el rey de Uruk— Esa abominación no merece ni el blandir de EA.

—Ya veo, era de esperarse de un arma hecha solo para un rey como usted.

—Así es.

—Y ahora que ya ha compartido su conocimiento entonces yo me re… —hizo una leve reverencia Kirei antes de retomar camino, terminado así la conversación.

—Pero ¿Quién te crees mestizo? —una mueca surco los labios el rey de Uruk— ¿Acaso el rey te ha dado el permiso de retirarte?

—De hecho no lo hizo, sin embargo, para su mala fortuna Rey de Mesopotamia, mi rey no es usted—declaro Kirei sin atisbo alguno de continuar hablando, su voz plana y monótona contrasto con la severidad de sus palabras.

Tokiomi abrió un poco más los ojos.

—¿Y quién es tu rey? ¿Acaso ese Dios al que tanto le rezas sin obtener respuesta alguna? —un leve temblor se estaciono en el cuerpo de Kirei— ¿Y qué ha hecho ese rey ahora mismo? —sonrió con desdén Gilgamesh— No veo como está solucionando el problema de ahora ¿O tu sí?

—El señor trabaja de formas misteriosas —respondió Kirei tras unos segundos, parecía reflexionar sobre sus propios pensamientos dubitativos si debería exteriorizarlos, sin querer bajo la vista al piso— Tal vez… —hizo una pequeña pausa— Por eso nos trajo aquí solicitando su ayuda —finalmente articulo dirigiendo su vista al rey de Uruk

Gilgamesh soltó una sonora carcajada divertido por la respuesta.

—Bien. Lo hare —dijo para asombro de Risei y Tokiomi.

—¿Lo harás? —pregunto incrédulo su propio maestro.

—Sí, pero —Gilgamesh saboreo sus propias palabras con anticipación— A cambio lo quiero a él —apunto con el índice a Kotomine Kirei, quien siguió con la mirada en blanco, inmutable, como si fuera ajeno a la situación.

—¿Rey de Uruk? —pregunto el anciano Risei esta vez, esperaba haber oído mal, después de todo con la vejez los sentidos disminuían y realmente esperaba que fuese uno de esos casos.

—¿Y bien Tokiomi? —hizo caso omiso a las palabras del anciano para mirar a Tohsaka— ¿Preparas una adecuada ceremonia para nosotros a mi regreso?

—¿Ceremonia? —Risei miro con terror la situación al ver el camino que estaba tornando la conversación, aun esperaba que todo fuese un error.

—Gilgamesh —hablo con la mayor calma posible la cabeza de la familia Tohsaka— ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

Gilgamesh rio divertido.

—Muy bien, habla Tokiomi, y dime que es lo que crees que he dicho —el sirviente ofreció tras desmaterializarse y aparecer cerca de la mesa donde había dejado su copa de vino.

—Al referirte a ceremonia tu estas diciendo que…

—Que tomare a Kirei como esposa, sí, eso es lo que dije —declaro tras dar un buen trago a su copa de vino.

—¡Es- Esperen un momento! —promulgo el anciano— Esto… Esto es… —el anciano Risei se encontró la mirada de Tokiomi Tohsaka y la de su sirviente— ¿Acaso alguien le ha preguntado a mi hijo como se siente al respecto? ¡No pueden solo decidir así como así! —reprendió al sirviente esperando que reflexionara sobre sus acciones, sin embargo subestimo al antiguo gobernante.

—¿Su sentir? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —se rio Gilgamesh— Debe sentirse halagado porque el Rey de los héroes lo ha elegido para ser uno de sus consortes —dijo satisfecho Gilgamesh.

Risei miro a su hijo con preocupación quien seguía inmutable ante la conversación. Tokiomi por otra parte intentaba pensar en una forma para hacer desistir a su sirviente, aunque cayó en cuenta que tal vez sería mejor encontrar una forma para que su exdiscípulo aceptara la oferta, en ese momento Tokiomi Tohsaka se discernió en que acción sería la más factible. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz monótona de Kirei quien respondió a las demandas del rey.

—Bien. —Tanto Tokiomi y Risei miraron con sorpresa al ex ejecutor. Gilgamesh simplemente sonrió satisfecho siendo que la respuesta era obvia, según él.—Pero a cambio quiero el santo grial.

—¿¡¡¡Que!!!? —dijeron a la par tanto Tokiomi como Risei.

—Pero que pretensión la tuya, asumir que debes recibir algo a cambio de aceptar mi generosa oferta de satisfacer a tu Rey —avanzo Gilgamesh hacia Kotomine Kirei.

—En efecto puedo observar la generosidad en sus palabras —respondió con calma Kirei— Aun así, mi petición por muy pretenciosa que sea no es algo imposible para su majestad ¿No es así?

Gilgamesh volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada mientras se acercaba a Kirei. Con solo dos pasos entre ellos, el rey de los héroes tomo el rostro del sacerdote, su mano aferro su mandíbula, a pesar del fuerte agarre Kirei siguió imperturbable.

—Bien, querida, toma ese pequeño deseo como un regalo anticipado por nuestra noche de bodas.

Y sin más desapareció.

Risei se dirigió a su hijo tras esto, tomándole de los hombros, chillo su nombre —¡Kirei! —le llamo con preocupación— Pero ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Bien, Gilgamesh ha decidido ayudar —respondió con tranquilidad.

—No eso Kirei, sino…

—Oh… Le pedí el santo grial.

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué…?

Tokiomi aguzo el oído, no espero que su exalumno fuese avaricioso.

—Solo… —hizo una pausa Kirei, parecía reflexionar sobre sobre sus acciones— Creí que era una forma más económica de terminar este conflicto.

—¿Económica? —musito Tohsaka Tokiomi sin entender a que se refería.

—¡Oh, hijo! ¡Tú sacrificio no será en vano! —las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de los ojos de Risei, quien le abrazo con fuerza pensando en lo santo que era su hijo al querer ayudar a la santa iglesia y a su bolsillo de por sí ya exprimido por los eventos recientes.

Tokiomi miro a la familia en silencio sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Saber seguía cortando los tentáculos del enorme monstruo con su espada, pero los tentáculos seguían apareciendo, Rider hacia lo mismo montado en su carruaje siendo jalada por los enormes bisontes.

Diarmuid miró la escena desde la costa donde los maestros de Rider y Saber se encontraban. _“Si tan solo hubiera un punto de apertura para que yo pudiera...”,_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sonora carajada que del rey de Uruk, quien sobrevolaba la zona en vimana.

—¡Si no desean morir perros háganse a un lado! —declaro Gilgamesh tras abrir la puerta de Babilonia, un mar de espadas llovió desde el aire hacia el enorme monstruo, Saber esquivo varias espadas junto a Rider quien le tomo de la cintura para hacerla subir a su carruaje para salir de la zona de guerra.

El monstruo como tal se convirtió en minúsculos pedazos de un momento a otro, la neblina empezó a difuminarse mostrando la silueta Gilles de Rais atravesado por las espadas junto a su libro.

Terminado así con el inconveniente, Gilgamesh bajo hacia donde se encontraba Diarmuid y los dos maestros, Waver Veldet tembló en su lugar, mientras Irisviel von Einzbern le miro con firmeza.

Gilgamesh observo con gracia el trio, segundos después se interpuso entre ellos el carruaje de Rider donde el rey de los conquistadores y el rey de los caballeros bajaron.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Rey de los héroes? —entono Saber mientras blandía su espada a su dirección.

El rey de los héroes sonrió.

—No es lo que quiero, sino lo que he venido a ofrecer.

—Oh, ¿Acaso has venido a unirte a mí? —embozo una gran sonrisa el rey de los conquistadores, mientras acariciaba su barba.

—Eso nunca pasara chucho —entrecerró los ojos Gilgamesh por unos segundos, su molestia fue dejada de lado para brindar una sonora carcajada, mientras extendía los brazos al aire— ¡He venido a invitarlos a mi boda!

—¿Boda? —pregunto el rey de los caballeros.

—Así es, en una semana celebrare mi boda. Y ustedes están invitados.

—Espera… ¿¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!?

Y sin más se fue.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Kirei saco cuatro llaves negras de sus manos, sin embargo tan rápido como lo hizo las desapareció.

—Parece que te asuste —tarareo Gilgamesh quien se había materializado flotando por detrás de él, las manos del rey de los héroes rodearon el pecho del sacerdote, siseando hasta adentrarse dentro del abrigo.

Kotomine suspiro.

—Y su majestad parece ansioso.

—¿Puedes culparme por dejarme invadir por la emoción de la celebración? —apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del sacerdote.

—Ya veo.

—Para ser una novia no pareces muy emocionado, Kirei —entrecerró los ojos Gilgamesh, sus manos navegaron hacía abajo, tocando los músculos de su abdomen.

—Oh, claro que lo estoy, lamentablemente mi rostro no es muy expresivo.

—¿Es así?

—Jamás me atrevería a mentirle a su majestad.

—Tus halagos falsos son peor que los de Tokiomi —Kirei guardo silencio por unos segundos— Como sea date prisa y quítate esa estúpida ropa.

—Lo haría si alguien me soltara.

Gilgamesh rio, sus manos se encontraban firmemente sujetando su cintura.

—Solo trataba de ayudar —susurro en su oído cuando sus dedos se deslizaron al cierre de su pantalón.

—Lamento informarle que dudo de sus palabras, después de todo, creo que tengo suficiente ayuda con las señoritas que están aquí a un lado.

Las dos empleadas de la tienda seguían en silencio observando al par, en ese momento no sabían que era lo más extraño de ese día, que la tienda haya sido cerrada para su uso exclusivo desde primera hora de la mañana, que la novia haya sido un hombre o que el presunto novio apareciera de la nada frente a ellas flotando en el aire.

Gilgamesh sonrió con burla antes de desaparecer y regresar al lobby donde Tohsaka Tokiomi junto a su esposa y su hija se encontraban sentados en los sillones blancos.

La pequeña Rin aún seguía molesta por tener que ser la niña de las flores para ese estúpido sacerdote y ese rey de pacotilla que debería estar protegiendo a su padre en lugar de estar ligando.

—¿Esta seguro que quiere estar aquí rey de los héroes? La elección del vestido de novia suele ser una sorpresa para el novio —inquirió Tohsaka Aoi con una sonrisa amable.

—Por supuesto que debo estar aquí, después de todo no dejaría que mi futura esposa usara cualquier baratija.

Un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Tokiomi quien a pesar de su apariencia tranquila y calmada aun esperaba escuchar el sonido de la alarma de su reloj para descubrir que todo era un sueño.

—¡Pero si los dos son hom…! —grito Rin, aunque su madre le tapó la boca antes de poder terminar la oración.

—¿Dijiste algo? —le miro por arriba Gilgamesh, el hecho de que el sirviente le estuviera ignorando a propósito estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de la sucesora de la familia Tohsaka, para colmo no podía hacer nada ya que debía comportarse. Rin se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero— Tardan demasiado —se quejó el rey de Uruk. Tokiomi tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él en esa ocasión más que nada porque se encontraba cansado por el trabajo que tuvo que hacer en dos días al encontrar una locación que complaciera al rey de los héroes, organizar la recepción y por supuesto elegir el banquete. Así que en efecto, Tohsaka Tokiomi estaba sufriendo del terrible estrés de planificar una boda.

Mientras tanto Risei Kotomine suspiro tras ajustar el corsé. Nunca espero que un día tuviera que ayudar a su único hijo a ponerse un vestido de novia. El recuerdo de la pequeña boda que celebraron años atrás cuando su hijo se casó con su esposa empezaba a distorsionarse cuando la silueta grácil de Claudia Hortensia fue reemplazada por la de Kirei.

En ese entonces él anciano había llegado a su vestidor para darle unas palabras de aliento, pero en ese momento…

—¿Padre, te encuentras bien?

Era Kirei quien le estaba dando algo de aliento. Al menos eso sintió al verlo tan imperturbable y valiente ante la situación.

—Sí, hijo mío —le sonrió el anciano tratando de tranquilizarlo aunque Kirei no parecía necesitarlo.

Kirei salió con el vestido blanco el abultado tul en la parte de debajo de la falda solo denoto el estilo del vestido princesa que habían elegido en el vestuario, todas las miradas se dirigieron en su dirección mientras un enorme silencio inundo todo el lugar. El cual fue roto por la sonora carcajada de Gilgamesh quien estaba muerto de risa.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te ves terrible! —un par de lágrimas escaparon de las comisuras de sus ojos mientras seguía riendo sin parar. Rin que se había contenido, empezó a reírse también aunque no logro notarse porque la mano de Aoi; su madre, seguía encima de su boca.

Cuando al fin la risa del rey de Uruk se calmó una de las ayudantes camino hacia adelante con una sonrisa amable a pesar del pequeño tic que surcaba su rostro.

—B- Bien… Parece que este no es el vestido, así que seguiremos probando —tendió una mano al hombre en el vestido para hacerlo bajar de la tarima. Kirei la acepto de buena manera.

—Rey de los héroes —se atrevió a llamarle Kirei, mientras bajaba con cuidado de no hacerle daño a la prenda— Creo que todos los presentes aquí sabemos cuál será el resultado final de este experimento, ¿No sería más adecuado desistir de usar un vestido y elegir un traje blanco? —profirió, Tokiomi internamente se lo agradeció siendo que la mayor parte de la mañana había sido una ardua jornada al elegir el vestido de Rin y el de su esposa.

Gilgamesh se levantó de su lugar, su mirada parecía más seria de lo normal. Tanto Tokiomi como Risei temieron lo peor.

—Oh, Kirei —tarareo— Deja de lado tus inseguridades —sonrió divertido mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados— Estoy seguro que encontraremos el vestido perfecto para acentuar tu belleza —Kirei frunció el entrecejo— Así que no importa el tiempo que tome yo estaré complacido de ayudar a elegirlo como un buen esposo lo haría.

Kirei suspiro.

Avanzando hacia los vestidores Kotomine Kirei comprendió lo terrible que podría ser el karma. El gozo que surco su corazón al ver la vergüenza e ira de Rin al tener que ser la niña de las flores y aún más probarse un vestido para un hombre que odiaba ahora estaba repercutiendo contra él.

Y siguió repercutiendo hasta que el sol se ocultó y Gilgamesh se cansó. Lo único bueno de ese día es que el rey de Uruk casi perdió la voz de tanto que se rio.

Así, Gilgamesh tras un par de ojos cansados y miradas abatidas, abrió la puerta de babilonia y saco una hermosa prenda de seda bordada con finos hilos de oro.

—Quiero algo así —demando.

Una de las empleadas miro la fina tela y asintió nerviosamente, Tokiomi observo la escena y tuvo que sumar un gasto más al contratar a una modista antes de que terminara el día. 

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—¿Kiritsugu estás seguro de esto? —pregunto Maiya escéptica de como la situación se había tornado. Después de todo habían pasado de ser asesinos encubiertos en medio de la guerra por el santo grial a simples empleados en el templo Ryuudou.

Emiya Kiritsugu desconfiaba de la situación, en su cabeza seguía analizando las diferentes variables, después de todo desde un principio sospechaba que había una alianza entre el maestro de Archer y Assassin. Quien casualmente era el hijo del supervisor de la guerra santa. Si bien el hecho de que Assassin aun estuviera en la competencia aun no era prueba suficiente como para afirmar que había algo entre los Tohsaka y la santa iglesia ya que el sirviente bien podría haber firmado un contrato con otro mago solo dejo a Kiritsugu con más dudas que respuestas, por lo que Emiya Kiritsugu no pudo dejar escapar la única oportunidad que tendría al tener a todos los magos de esta guerra en un mismo lugar.

Fuese una trampa o no, él sería más astuto. Asintiendo con la cabeza prosiguió su camino llevando las flores a donde le había solicitado Tohsaka. Emiya se había hecho pasar un simple trabajador más dentro del templo junto a Maiya. Mientras Maiya dirigió su carrito de comida hacia el lado contrario de Kiritsugu manteniéndose alerta de cualquier anomalía antes de la llegada de los invitados.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Waver Velvet seguía aferrado del brazo de su sirviente tratando de instarlo a dar la vuelta, pero este como de costumbre no le hizo caso.

—¡Vamos chico, deja de preocuparte tanto! —soltó una carcajada al aire.

—¡Idiota! ¿Acaso sabes a donde nos estas llevando?

Rider se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, parecía pensativo —A una boda ¿No?

Waver Velvet miro con horror al sirviente.

_“¿Por qué no le había tocado un sirviente más sensato? ¿Era ese el castigo por haberle robado a su profesor?”_

Reflexiono Waver mientras su sirviente conducía al antiguo templo de Fuyuki.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Saber se sujetó fuertemente de su cinturón de seguridad, su mirada seguía al frente, y por primera vez el rey de los caballeros rezo por su propia seguridad y la de los demás, deseando que Irisviel Von Einzbern no hiriera a nadie tratando de estacionar el auto.

Lo que menos deseaba el rey de los caballeros era comenzar una pelea antes de tiempo, después de todo aun presentía que todo podría ser una trampa, por lo cual estaba preparada para el combate cuando este llegara a presentarse, pero claro estaba que ella no lo comenzaría.

Cuando al fin Irisviel estaciono el auto su mirada se dirigió a la homúnculo, para su sorpresa se mantenía fresca y llena de gracia lo cual genero un sentimiento de admiración siendo que ella aun podía sentir su estómago salírsele por el conducir de la dama.

—Vamos, Saber —le insto con una sonrisa, le rey de los caballeros asintió.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—Esto claramente es una trampa —soltó con enfado Kayneth quien miraba por el espejo retrovisor a su prometida y a su sirviente, una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro al recordar que Sola-UI no quiso ir al frente con él.

—Eso… —pronuncio Diarmuid pensativo— Seria completamente bajo y despreciable, usar una celebración de gozo donde se supone debe reinar la felicidad y paz seria manchar el propio honor que como caballeros tienen —exclamo indignado.

Sola-UI le miro embelesada, colocando una mano sobre su brazo trato de calmarlo.

Kayneth carraspeo atrayendo la atención de ambos, Sola-UI le miro mal.

—Lancer, por eso debes estar atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, después de todo si esto es una trampa debemos demostrarle nuestra superioridad y tomar ventaja de sus propios planes.

Los ojos de Lancer se abrieron un poco más asombrado la impecable serenidad de su maestro al _“formular”_ una contramedida.

—Como usted ordene, Master.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Kariya Matou se apoyó de unas las paredes del enorme templo, el dolor seguía extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, cuando la invitación llego a sus manos por un extraño hombre con una máscara de calavera pensó que podría ser alguna horrible broma, tal vez de ese viejo vampiro para burlarse de sus propias motivaciones al participar en la guerra del santo grial, pero cuando sus dedos observaron los detalles de la pequeña tarjeta se dio cuenta que era demasiado trabajo para un anciano despreciable como él.

Así que decidió investigar, después de todo era eso o seguir esperando al margen hasta que el cobarde de Tokiomi Tohsaka se atreviera a salir.

Así fue como Kariya se vio yendo hacia al templo Ryuudou en medio de la oscuridad, para fortuna suya logro encontrar una alcantarilla que conectaba hacia dentro.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—¡¿Por qué no?! —demando el rey de los héroes a Tokiomi Tohsaka, siendo que el hombre que se decía llamar su _“maestro”_ no le permitía ver a su futura _“esposa”._

—Eso es porque…

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de tiempo —intervino Aoi ayudando a su esposo, Gilgamesh escudriño al matrimonio, la mujer no parecía mentir, pero algo en Tokiomi parecía andar mal, ese hombre le ocultaba algo. Lo sabía y pronto lo descubriría a menos que quisiera ser atravesado por sus espadas.

—Además ¿Acaso su excelencia no recibirá a sus invitados? —señalo Tokiomi con el semblante sereno, al parecer había recuperado la calma. Con su mano derecha hizo una pequeña señal hacia la entrada, el rey de los héroes notó la llegada del maestro del rey de los caballeros junto a su sirviente, poco después noto un pequeño punto en el cielo acercándose, no tenía dudas de que era el rey de los conquistadores.

—Bien, pero no quiero retrasos —amenazo entrecerrando los ojos yendo hacia Einzbern y su sirviente.

Cuando al fin Gilgamesh los dejo solos, Tokiomi suspiro, masajeando su sien sintió que en esos 10 segundos había envejecido 10 años.

—Vamos, cariño todo saldrá bien —acaricio su espalda Aoi tras tomarle del brazo.

Y Tokiomi rezaba por que las palabras de su esposa se hicieran realidad, recordando así el plan que había ideado.

Si bien era un hecho que su sirviente no movería un dedo el día de su boda, aun contaba con Kirei y su sirviente Assassin, el cual podrían usar.

El plan era simple, aprovechando que los participantes restantes se encontraban reunidos en el mismo lugar podrían acabar con ellos, colocando veneno en las bebidas. Y cuando este hiciera efecto, usando sus sellos de comando haría que su sirviente se suicidara antes de que su furia estallara y pudiera abrir la puerta de babilonia contra él.

Como tal ya había instruido a Kirei, el cual accedió sin protesta alguna.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Kiritsugu notó un extraño movimiento en la cocina, cambiándose de atuendo dejo de lado su trabajo como florista y pasó a un lado de Maiya haciéndole una pequeña señal para que se dirigiera al frente.

Maiya asintió, yendo hacia afuera se encontró con Irisviel, sus órdenes eran simples si las cosas salían mal debía de priorizar el escape de Einzbern. Kiritsugu ya había colocado las bombas para hacer estallar el templo como última alternativa.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—¿Hasta cuándo tengo que usar este vestido? —se quejó bajito Rin, sus manos aferraron con desprecio los listones y los moños de la falda de su vestido. Por suerte nadie la escucho ya que los adultos se encontraron atentos hacia el Rey de los Conquistadores quien venía llegando en su carruaje.

—¡YO! —saludo el rey de los conquistadores, Rin se había quedado impresionada por imponente carro jalado por los enormes bisontes. El robusto hombre bajo del carro junto a dos barriles llenos de licor— He traído un pequeño obsequio a la feliz pareja —promulgo llevando ambos barriles en los hombros como si nada, Waver Velvet bajo con cuidado, aun reacio de imaginar que en efecto estaban en medio de una celebración— Vamos chico no te quedes atrás —llamo el sirviente. Waver quiso protestar pero antes de poder hacerlo una voz le interrumpió.

—Así que nos volvemos a ver Velvet Waver —llamo Kayneth, a su estudiante. Waver sintió un escalofrió al ver su profesor llegando junto a su prometida y su sirviente.

—Oh, querido Lancer ¿No crees que el día de hoy un agradable sentimiento se hace sentir? —llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja Sola-UI, mientras aferraba el brazo del sirviente.

Kayneth suspiro lleno de frustración, aprovechando la situación Waver llamo a su sirviente instándolo a irse.

—Oye este lugar… —chillo Waver.

Para mala fortuna del joven maestro la atención de Rider estaba en la chiquilla quien veía con atención su carruaje. Bajando el licor al suelo se dirigió a la chiquilla.

—¿Hey chiquilla quieres subir? —Rin dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar al verse pillada, sus mejillas se arrebolaron por la vergüenza. Esa no era la imagen que deseaba mostrar como la heredera de la familia Tohsaka.

—Parece que la mayoría de los invitados ya ha llegado —profirió Tokiomi a Gilgamesh, quien parecía estar más calmado, por lo visto estaba complacido por cómo se estaba desarrollando los eventos.

Sin embargo la paz no duro cuando una de las habitaciones del templo fue destruida.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Saber.

En ese momento Gilgamesh se desvaneció.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

El sonido de la bala estrellándose contra la pared retumbo en la habitación. Kiritsugu chasqueo la lengua al ver que había fallado. Sin otra alternativa tuvo que dejar su escondite y mostrarse, su arma apunto al hombre en el traje de vestido.

—Sabía que estaban planeando algo —declaro el asesino de magos. Kirei no dijo nada, siguió con la mirada al frente, su sirviente seguía atento a Kiritsugu.

—Así que has venido, es una fortuna ya que esperaba poder hablar contigo antes de matarte.

—No hay nada que hablar Kotomine Kirei —nuevamente disparo, sin embargo esta vez la bala reboto contra la tecla negra que hábilmente el ejecutor saco de entre sus manos enguantadas de blanco.

Kiritsugu gruño.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—¿Ha? ¿Y porque me uniría a ti? ¡Alguien del linaje de la sangre Tohsaka nunca perdería su honor y dignidad postrándose ante alguien más! —declaro la pequeña indignada por la propuesta del Rey de los Conquistadores al ofrecerle dejarle llevarle en su carruaje a cambio de su lealtad.

—Oh, parece que Rin está haciendo nuevos amigos —soltó con gracia Aoi al ver a su hija hablando como si nada con el sirviente.

—A esa edad son tan tiernos —se unió Irisviel recordando a su pequeña Illya, Aoi asintió.

Ambas madres comenzaron a conversar hasta que el impacto de una bandeja de comida se dirigió hacia ellas.

Por suerte fue detenido por la lanza de Diarmuid, Saber cambio sus ropas formales por su atuendo de batalla y se colocó frente a Irisviel. Maiya había llevado su mano hacia su arma por si acaso.

—¡Tú maldito cobarde! —exclamo una voz desde el fondo.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

La pelea entre el ejecutor y el asesino de Magos no duro demasiado, Kiritsugu estaba tratando de evitar llamar la atención, por lo cual destrozar la habitación no había sido una de las ideas del asesino desde un principio, pero este tipo de restricciones no acomedían al ejecutor que como si nada saco de debajo de su falda un nuevo set de cuchillas atacando a diestra y siniestra a Kiritsugu.

El plan de matar a los invitados de forma silenciosa y precisa de Emiya Kiritsugu se había ido a la mierda cuando observo los extraños movimientos de la “novia” y su sirviente, por lo cual fue a investigar si bien el último en su lista de objetivos seria Kirei tuvo que replantearse sus prioridades.

Por fortuna para él, el vestido también restringía algunos de sus movimientos y Kotomine Kirei no parecía querer pedir ayuda a su sirviente quien ahora que lo notaba había desaparecido.

_“¿Acaso Kotomine Kirei estaba sirviendo de distracción para que su sirviente siguiera las ordenes de acuerdo a su plan o…?”_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una de las agujas se clavó a un par de centímetros de su cabeza.

Una nueva lluvia de disparos fue arrojada contra Kotomine Kirei, mientras Kiritsugu buscaba un nuevo refugio para recargar su otra arma.

El silencio solo le puso más nervioso, ese hombre no sería un blanco fácil, y el solo hecho de terminar con él sin que nadie notara la pelea sería un milagro.

Aun así se arriesgó a salir de su escondite cuando no hubo respuesta alguna del ejecutor. Para su mala suerte el hombre le estaba esperando y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

El puñetazo en su rostro hizo caer a Emiya al suelo. Sin darle tiempo de poder hacer algo, Kotomine clavo una de sus manos al piso con una de las teclas negras.

Una nueva tecla se clavó en su pierna derecha.

Kotomine Kirei avanzo lentamente hacia él, satisfecho de haber atrapado a su presa. Desde el comienzo de la guerra del santo grial Kirei había sentido un extraño interés en el hombre que tenía en el suelo. Mirándolo desde lejos, sin poder saciar su curiosidad al fin lo tenía donde lo quería, Kotomine saco un nuevo juego de teclas, colocándose encima de Kiritsugu apunto las armas a su cuello, su lengua saboreo sus labios antes de formular la pregunta que le había estado carcomiéndolo por dentro, sin embargo antes de poder hacer un movimiento su muñeca había sido apresada por el frio del metal.

—Ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte Gilgamesh —dijo en tono plano Kirei, su vista seguía fija en Kiritsugu a pesar de que las cadenas empezaban a apretarse con más fuerza.

—Y cometer homicidio también es de mala suerte para la boda Kirei.

—Entonces ya ni hablamos sobre el adulterio ¿Verdad? —se giró a ver al Rey de los héroes.

Gilgamesh acorto la distancia entre ambos. Observo con frialdad como el hombre en el suelo trataba de alcanzar su arma, su pie aplasto su mano sin contemplación ocasionando una mueca de dolor en su semblante, un extraño brillo surco los ojos de Kirei al verlo retorcerse, Gilgamesh deshizo el agarre de la cadena de los cielos y le tomo de los hombros para que su atención solo estuviera puesta en él.

—Créeme Kirei, antes de que puedas abrirle las piernas a otro hombre tu cabeza estará rodando por el suelo, así que no pruebes tu suerte ante la benevolencia de este rey.

Sonrió con malicia Gilgamesh. Kirei deja caer las llaves negras y el frio metal resonó en el suelo. En los labios del sacerdote una sonrisa se perfilo.

—Nunca me lo permitiría su majestad.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—¡¿Kariya?! —le vio con horror Aoi, el hombre en cuestión había cambiado drásticamente, su cabello negro se había vuelto blanco y parte de su rostro se encontraba desfigurado.

—¡¿Pero que es ese olor?! —refunfuño Rin tapándose la nariz.

El rey de los conquistadores miro la escena en silencio y tras unos segundos tomo a la pequeña y a su maestro.

—¡Oye bájame, tu gran animal! —demando la pequeña.

—Pero… ¿¡Qué haces!? —pregunto Waver.

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo? —sonrió Rider llevándolos consigo intuyendo el peligro de la situación no dejaría a la pequeña así como así.

—¡Mamá! —grito Rin, Aoi miro la escena con preocupación, pero antes de poder decir algo Kariya Matou arremetió.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —apunto con el dedo a Tokiomi quien permaneció tranquilo y sereno.

—Parece que nuestra invitación te llego, pero creo que has malentendido la razón de nuestro encuentro el día de hoy, no es la batalla por lo cual este grupo de magos y sus sirvientes se encuentran aquí ahora sino para…

—¡Deja la farsa! ¿Te atreves a hacer alguna de tus ridículas fiestas mientras tu hija esta con la escoria de Zouken? ¿Acaso sabes una mierda la suciedad que corre a través de su magia? —Su voz empezaba a romperse, la fuerza de ella parecía dispersa entre los recuerdos difusos que su mente trataba de bloquear, pero su espíritu no se lo permitía porque cada día que pasaba Sakura seguía padeciendo del cruel entrenamiento de la familia Matou— ¡¿Como esos parásitos entran en tu piel y empiezan a comerte vivo?! —algo dentro de la piel de Kariya empezó a moverse.

—¿Kariya? —pronunció Aoi temerosa.

Entonces Kariya regreso a la realidad, notando el miedo de Aoi, la única mujer que amo, su rostro se contrajo, no deseaba hacerle daño solo deseaba que ella y sus hijas fueran felices. Camino hacia ella pero ella retrocedió y su expresión se llenó de horror cuando vio como un par de gusanos salieron de la chaqueta de Kariya.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—Kirei me tienes decepcionado —regaño Gilgamesh— Tu vestido casi se arruina por completo —aliso la prenda con su mano derecha, la izquierda aun le tenía sujetado del hombro.

Kirei permaneció en silencio, el Rey de los héroes parecía más atento en su vestido que en su propia persona.—Lo siento —al fin dijo, generando que la vista de Gilgamesh se alzara y mirara a Kirei.

—¡Pues más vale que lo hagas! —reclamo con el entrecejo fruncido, Kirei asintió en silencio— Además sea lo que Tokiomi te pidió hacer déjalo —puntualizo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Pero…

—Déjalo.

Kirei esta vez frunció el entrecejo, se sintió ofendido al ser regañado por el sirviente, por alguna extraña razón se sintió como cuando era sermoneado por alguna de las monjas de la santa iglesia cuando era un niño.

—Ahora vamos —insto el sirviente al extender su mano, Kirei simplemente la tomo. Un pequeño quejido soltó Kiritsugu cuando el ejecutor pasó encima de él.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—¡¿Qué Sakura qué?! —grito Aoi horrorizada.

—¿Acaso no te lo dijo Tokiomi? —dirigió una mirada de desprecio Kariya a Tokiomi— ¿El tipo de magia que utiliza la familia Matou? De seguro debió de darse cuenta cuando hizo el acuerdo con ese viejo vampiro.

—Sakura ella… ahora… —su voz parecía un grito ahogado, su flequillo ocultaba parte de su rostro, fue directamente a su esposo.

—Querida, debes calmarte sabes que lo que hice fue por el bien de nuestra hija y…

—¡¿Qué hay de bien en dejar a nuestra hija ser violada por gusanos mágicos?!

Encesto una bofetada en su rostro, después de ello solo hubo un silencio incómodo.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Waver miro a su sirviente levantar a la pequeña heredera de los Tohsaka y llevarla a sus hombros, una sonrisa amable apareció en los labios de Velvet, al parecer Rider podía tener sus buenos momentos, pensó, levantándose de su lugar fue con ellos, sin embargo se dirigió hacia abajo, una de sus cejas se arqueo, ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo allá abajo? Se preguntó. Por suerte ni Rider o la heredera de los Tohsaka pudieron ver el pandemónium de allá abajo y llego a la conclusión que entre menos supiera él de la situación era mejor.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—Parece que te has acostumbrado a usar las zapatillas —sonrió complacido Gilgamesh mientras caminaban por el corredor.

—Me temía que si no lo hubiera hecho, una de sus espadas me atravesaría si en dado caso me hubiera caído a medio camino de llegar al altar.

—Oh, ¿Y no pensaste que tu maravilloso esposo estaría ahí para sostenerte en dado caso?

—¿Y hacer que su majestad hiciera el ridículo al tener una pareja tan poco adecuada? —Gilgamesh soltó una carcajada al aire.—Parece que el rey de los héroes esta de muy buen ánimo el día de hoy.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy después de todo hoy celebro mi fantástica boda, y como muestra de mi generosidad, deseo compartir algo de mi felicidad contigo.

—Oh, ¿Es así?

—Por supuesto —le sonrió y de sus manos apareció un pequeño control el cual extendió hacia Kirei.

—¿Rey de los héroes?

—Tómalo como un pequeño regalo de apreciación de mi parte.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Kiritsugu trato de levantarse, con mucho esfuerzo saco la llave negra de su mano con los dientes, su muñeca derecha estaba completamente rota.

—Maiya soy yo —trato de contactar con el pequeño transmisor que tenía en la oreja.

_“Kiritsugu ¿Esta bien?”_

—Sí, pero… —fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no traía consigo el dispositivo de detonación —¡Saca a Iri de aquí! ¡Vamos sácala y…!

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—¡Esto es un circo! —se quejó Kayneth al ver la patética situación, a pesar de encontrarse con lo que debería ser una elite de magos elegidos por el santo grial, en ese momento observaba como Tohsaka uno de los fundadores del ritual del santo grial era zarandeado por su esposa, mientras el homúnculo de los Einzbern que era llevado por uno de los meseros y ese hombre de los Matou que apestaba a alcantarilla ¿Acaso se había arrastrado por una para llegar hasta ahí?, y luego estaba Velvet que había huido con el rabo entre las patas, frustrado llamo a su sirviente, ya que no perdería su tiempo.—Lancer —le llamo solo para encontrarse a su prometida Sola -UI aferrada a su brazo tratando de acercarse aún más al sirviente— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen ustedes dos?!

Lancer trato de apartarse pero Sola -UI no se lo permitió.

—Master déjeme darle una explicación yo…

—¡Oh! ¿Lancer, querido que deberíamos hacer? —chillo la mujer sonrojada.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—Irisviel lo que dijo ese hombre hace un momento —hablo Saber— Sobre el caso de esa niña… Esa información podría ser…

—Correcta —completo Irisviel abrazándose así misma, los recuerdos de los anteriores contenedores se lo habían confirmado ya que habían conocido con anterioridad a la familia Matou.

—Entonces nosotros… Sé que no nos incumbe, y estamos en medio de una guerra pero mi honor como caballero no me permite dejar a un alma necesitada, aun menos a una niña así que yo…

—Lo sé Saber —hablo con firmeza— Hablare con Kiritsugu y…

Y hablando del diablo.

—¡Ustedes dos, debemos irnos! —grito Kiritsugu yendo hacia ellas.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión y el grito de Sola -UI.

—¡Kayneth has algo, condenado mago de pacotilla!

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Kotomine Risei llevo su pañuelo a su frente, la reunión con el consejo le había quitado valioso tiempo, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a la boda de su hijo, _-su segunda boda cabía recalcar, la cual era con un hombre-_ el recordatorio solo le hizo suspirar con desgano.

Pero aun así deseaba poder estar para su hijo y apoyarlo.

—Por favor ¿Podría ir más rápido? —pidió al chofer el Padre Risei.

—Lo siento, pero al parecer ha habido un accidente que ha detenido el tráfico.

—¿Un accidente?

—Sí, un accidente, al parecer hubo una explosión en el templo Ryuudou.

El anciano sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

Kirei observo desde los aires el templo en ruinas, las llamas consumían todo a su paso. Podía ver el cuerpo de la gente siendo tragada por el fuego.

Una sonrisa perfilo su rostro, la cual se volvió más grande y generosa hasta que estallo en una enorme carcajada.

Gilgamesh sonrió complacido, aun aferrándole de la cintura, el viento mezclado al humo ondeo el velo que llevaba Kirei, entonces acercó su rostro hacia el de la novia.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así, Kirei ¿Mi pequeño obsequio ha logrado complacerte?

Kotomine Kirei giro su rostro hacia el rey de los héroes, aun la sonrisa persistía en sus labios aunque en menor medida.

—En efecto.

—Y supongo que esperar un trato igual de generoso por parte de _mi_ querida esposa sería un trato justo ¿No es así? —acarició con la yema de su dedo pulgar sus labios juguetonamente.

—Si eso es lo que el rey de los héroes desea entonces yo como su fiel sirviente no puedo permitirme negarme a sus deseos —expreso con gracia Kirie, permitiendo que el dedo se adentrara en su boca.

Gilgamesh sonrió complacido.

—Es una pena que no puedas verte ahora mismo Kirei.

—Ah, ¿Si? —dejo de jugar con su dedo.

—Si —sentenció— Es una pena que no puedas lo hermosa que te vez al dejar salir tu verdadera naturaleza.

—Tal vez con el maestro correcto yo pueda… —susurro cerca de su oído.

—Oh, pero es una suerte —le tomo del mentón— Ya que como tu compañero puedo hacer eso y más —acorto aún más la distancia de ambos.

—Entonces debería decir que soy muy afortunado por tenerle a mi lado.

—En efecto —sonrió Gilgamesh sintiendo el cálido aliento de Kotomine.

Sin embargo antes de poder tomar sus labios una lanza fue arrojada hacia ellos.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo con indiferencia, la enorme gota plateada empezaba volver a su forma líquida.

—Parece que siguen vivos —Kirei asintió a las palabras del rey de Uruk. En otra ocasión hubiera estado sumamente molesto el rey de los héroes, sin embargo en cambio grito— Hey, tú ¿Emiya Kiritsugu, verdad? —llamo al asesino de magos quien se encontraba apoyado de su esposa para no perder el equilibrio— Te lo de vuelvo —le lanzo el control.

—Kiritsugu… —le llamo su esposa al ver el dispositivo.

—Entonces —esta vez hablo saber— Usted maestro, ¿No me diga planeaba volar el edificio con nosotros dentro? —pregunto Saber entrecerrando los ojos.

—Así que este es el asesino de magos —declaro Tokiomi pensativo.

—¡Tu cállate! ¡Que aún no hemos terminado! —le golpeo con su bolso Aoi.

—Aoi ese hombre no merece tu valioso tiempo —le llamo Kariya— Así que déjame matarlo por ti, yo prometo que rescatare a Sakura y...

—No —dijo con firmeza Aoi, Tokiomi se vio esperanzado al parecer su mujer aun le consideraba— La muerte sería un acto de piedad para él, ese hombre merece sufrir dolorosamente antes hasta suplicar por su propia muerte.

En ese momento Kariya sintió que se volvía a enamorar de Aoi una vez más.

—Espera un momento —contraataco Tokiomi— Pensé que ese tema ya había sido aclarado, después de todo lo hicimos por el bien de nuestra hija.

—¿Lo hicimos?

—Por supuesto, ya que tú también parecías estar de acuerdo con todo, además…

—¡¡Tu maldito!! —le interrumpió la mujer, un aura asesina apareció detrás de ella.

—Gil- Gilgamesh —llamo a su sirviente en un balbuceo.

Este apareció a un lado junto a Kirei para sorpresa de Tokiomi.

—Oh cierto, Tokiomi —le sonrió generosamente el rey de los héroes— Solo vengo a decirte que estaré muy ocupado con mi luna de miel así que no me molestes —se despidió del hombre dejándolo a su suerte.

↬↬↬※↫↫↫

—Pero que rayos está pasando allá abajo —musito Waver desde las alturas.

—¿Pasa algo chico? —preguntó su sirviente. Velvet negó.

Realmente creí que era mejor no meterse en sea lo que estuviera pasando allá abajo aunque la curiosidad le estuviera matando.

Mientras tanto Risei Kotomine había llegado al fin al templo Ryuudou solo para darse cuenta de que su hijo ya se había marchado a su luna de miel.


	2. Capítulo II

—Pareces distraído, Kirei —declaro Gilgamesh mirando hacia su dirección, se había aburrido del cielo azul y el agua cristalina que se desplegaba al frente en la isla paradisiaca donde celebraban su luna de miel, sus ojos vagaron desde la fuerte marca de dientes que dejo en su clavícula, pasando por sus frondosos pectorales recorriendo cada pequeña cicatriz donde había esparcido chupetones la noche anterior.

—Solo pensaba en…

—¿En? —Gilgamesh se giró hacia él, apoyándose de su codo para tener una mejor vista, su pie empezó a juguetear con la pierna de Kirei.

—En que es una lástima —giró su rostro el sacerdote para mirar al rey de los héroes— Que aún no se hayan dado cuenta— Estiro su mano hacia la su bebida en la mesita de madera— Que el santo grial que persiguen solo sea una imitación torcida del verdadero —levanto la copa dorada para llevársela a los labios.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que piensas ¿Verdad, Kirei? —sonrió Gilgamesh, sus pupilas se habían dilatado, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de playa— Lo que realmente crees que es una lástima es que no puedes ver sus rostros desesperados al conocer la terrible verdad —se levantó de su lugar para ir con él, colocándose encima de su regazo aparto los lentes de sol de Kotomine— Sin embargo para tu infortunio tu completa atención debe estar puesta en tu rey y a cambio este rey será tan generoso como para compartir los placeres que trae consigo este, su mundo.

Gilgamesh ahueco su cuello y enterró su rostro en el para susurrar algo al oído de Kirei, como consecuencia el sacerdote rio. Segundos después ambos se levantaron de la silla y se dirigieron al hotel. Y la santa copa dorada quedo olvidada como si no valiera nada.


End file.
